Edgar the Cow
' ' "Look, you don't understand; Edgar is the one in the hole." ~ Ryan Haywood Edgar is a cow who has taken up residency in Ryan's Kung-Fu House since Let's Play Minecraft Episode 47. Biography Edgar the Cow, or "Edgar Prime" due to Ryan's naming obsession, lives in Downtown Achievement City. During a Let's Build he appeared inside of Ryan’s Kung Fu house and after Gavin locked him in, he has never left the house. Edgar has been seen multiple times whenever the team enter Kung Fu house for supplies. At some point before the I Spy episode, Ryan secretly made some modifications to Kung Fu house and installed an underground pen with a glass roof, as “temporary” living arrangements for him. Ryan believes that Edgar is happy with the living conditions. He currently lives in the second smallest house, the smallest being Caleb's, and has a third roommate, Edgar 3 the Emergency Chicken. During Episode 60, Michael secretly freed Edgar as a part of the #FreeEdgar2013 movement, even though Edgar showed symptoms of stockholm syndrome by constantly returning to Kung-Fu House. After being forced away by Michael, and without Ryan's protection, Edgar was seemingly killed moments later by Geoff. During the ending of Episode 61, Edgar was seen back in his hole and Ryan's house was returned to its original state (except the Kung Fu art work), leaving Michael confused. It was revealed that Ryan secretly repaired the damage to his house during the challenges Ryan had set for the lads and led another cow into his house by growing wheat and using it to lead the cow into the hole. After much confusion, Ryan explained and said "Look, you don't understand, Edgar is the one in the hole." Ryan's sentiment implied that Edgar was never a specific cow, but any cow in the hole. It is rumored that Edgar is actually a spirit that lives in the hole, and takes control of any cow that falls into the hole. So when the cow leaves, it ceases to be Edgar. Dark Achievement City In Let's Play Minecraft Episode 56, the group traveled to the Nether to kill specific mobs. Shortly upon exiting the Nether portal, Dark Achievement City was discovered and upon entering Kung Fu House, Ryan discovered that Edgar is now a villager and the Emergency Chicken is now a picture of an egg on the wall. Trivia *He is the longest living mob. He will always be the longest living mob as any mob that enters Kung-Fu House's hole instantly becomes Edgar, so he can never die. *Edgar's pen is a 2x2x2 hole, not counting the glass. *One of Ray's friends started the #FreeEdgar2013 movement. *Ryan has given the name Edgar to other animals during certain Let's Plays and Things to Do stuff, such as his sheep in Hot Hoof and his wolf in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 59. *Michael freed Edgar in Episode 60 as part of the #FreeEdgar2013 movement. **In the same episode, Geoff killed a cow which was in the same area that Edgar was left in. It is assumed that the cow he killed was indeed Edgar, but it could have just been a random cow. Finding out about Edgar's disappearance, Ryan retrieved another cow and led it into his house, claiming that Edgar is always replaceable. **Edgar seems to be reffered to a a guy, even though he is a cow, suggesting that he is a genderqueer. Category:Fictional Character Category:Let's Play Minecraft